Mephadow One-shot
by Infinity8Uncliversbmnvoqapjdgy
Summary: YAOI oneshot, don't like, don't read or comment. My first try at some lemon type thingy-no flaming! I'm sorry if I made the characters act completely out of character. I just wanted to see where this would go:3 and I love this couple! Shadow-seme Mephiles-uke..


The car stopped, causing Sonic to careen into Knuckles and drop his Nintendo. "Knuckles!" Sonic cried, acting as if in some way it was the red echidna's fault. "Ha! I win the race!" Knuckles chortled. He was playing Sonic at Mario Kart.

"Ah. Not quiet!" Commented Mephiles, crossing the finish line far ahead of Knuckles's Wario. "Well! You don't count! You're out of my league!" Grumped Knuckles, upset at losing to Mephiles once again.

Meanwhile, Shadow grumbled in the front seat; he wanted to play, but he had lost a bet to Knuckles and was forced to drive the car all the way to the hotel. Star Chance was an exceptional hotel, and they would be staying for a maximum of five days. The group of them had reserved their stay and payed, so they were able to head straight to their room.

Knuckles and Sonic got out of the car, their faces literally up their Nintendos. They walked away and disappeared into the grand, polished, wooden building, hopefully off to find the boys' room. This left Shadow to park the car.

As he started to drive off, he noticed that a certain someone hadn't gotten out. Mephiles had shut down his game and simply peered out the window, seemingly lost in thought. Shadow wondered if the other hedgehog was still recovering from being recently fought against.

Mephiles had been saved and completely split from Solaris, helped by Silver the Hedgehog. Silver had possessed a powerful object that he had used to keep Mephiles alive while Iblis died. The gang had decided to save Mephiles because of one past encounter. Mephiles had fought Shadow, and then, oddly, had broken down and told him everything. He had pleaded for Shadow to let him become Solaris, and had told him that all he really wanted was to have his brother Iblis back.

It had been too dangerous for them to grant Mephiles's wish, but since Silver's powerful object was able to erase certain memories, Shadow knew Mephiles didn't remember his lost brother.

Shadow's POV

The car was silent as I parked, but the absence of sound wasn't awkward. There was something really satisfying about being in Mephiles's company, whether there was a conversation going on or not. While parking, I glanced in the car mirror and caught a glimpse of him. I thought back to when Mephiles had poured his heart out to me that one time. It was the only time I had seen Mephiles cry. It was also when I had fallen for him.

My heart beat fast now, a usual reaction to even thinking about the fact that I was in love with Mephiles. He had changed from the day I first met him, physically and mentally. His attitude was different; he had become more friendly, less intimidating, and he was innocently curious about everything, although his intelligence and power still remained. His face had also changed; he no longer looked much like me. He had a more narrowly carved face and wider set eyes and ears. He was so good to look at that sometimes I blushed just glancing at him, but only when I wasn't able to hold it back.

As I thought about my love for the dark hedgehog, the silence in the car became very tense to me. I knew that I was the only one feeling the tension however, because Mephiles calmly stretched and prepared to get out. I stopped the car and took the keys out, wanting to hurry to the hotel room, but Mephiles was heading toward me now from the back of the car. He climbed up into the front and sat on the seat next to me. He was so close. All I wanted to do was reach out and touch him, to take that perfect face in my hands and admit my feelings, but I just couldn't. I never could. "You look tired." Mephiles said good-naturedly. "Shall I drive on the way back?" "Oh, it's fine!" I protested. "Come on!" I was pretty sure that if I was alone with him any longer, I wouldn't be able to control myself.  
As we walked into the hotel and headed to the elevator, I wasn't really paying attention to the surroundings. I had been here before a few times, and my attention was focused on Mephiles and the way our hands kept brushing accidentally.

The elevator door was open and there was no one else in sight. Mephiles looked confused when I walked into the small space, and he stood hovering uncertainly at the door. He must have never been inside an elevator before. I pulled him in before the metal could slide shut, relishing in the other hedgehog's warmth. The doors closed. "What-" Mephiles started to utter.

He stopped when the elevator started to move. In a panic, Mephiles gave a small start of surprise and instinctively moved closer to me with a startled look on his face. I was happy to put his arms around the other and hold him closer. To my excitement, Mephiles actually accepted the gesture, even pressing closer to me. My heart pounded, but not because I was also scared of the elevator. I could feel his own heart beating next to mine.

"This," I said in a very professional and slightly teasing voice, "is an elevator, Mephy."  
I really did like calling Mephiles by his pet name. It made me feel much closer to the once withdrawn hedgehog. I loved him so much, and I wanted him to know urgently. I didn't think it possible that I could ever feel this way about anyone. I never would have expected it to be Mephiles, but now that I knew for certain my feelings were for real, I wanted him to feel the same way about me desperately.

I looked at his adorable, slightly scared expression as he leaned against me and I held him tightly, feeling smooth shiny fur beneath my fingers. I wished I could continue to hold him; run my hands through his fur and tell him how strong my feelings for him were.

An even greater wish I withheld was the thought of showing him how I felt. I'd had several different dreams and imaginative thoughts about the idea, but I tried not to think about it in front of anyone. I knew every time the thought crossed my mind, I definitely blushed. I looked back at Mephiles, daringly close to blushing again. He was just too deliciously appealing.

Sonic and Knuckles had suspected my feelings for Mephiles to be love and would give me looks and teases. I knew that if they had noticed, Mephiles most certainly had. He had intelligence like I'd never seen. Although Mephiles was cunningly smart about plots, and trickery, and getting his way, he sometimes didn't know much about other things, like elevators.

I was afraid of rejection, afraid to admitting that I even had such feelings. Over the past few months, I was pretty sure that some of my affection for Mephiles had accidentally shown through my barriers. The thought made me nervous and a bit giddy. I had lightly doused myself with the hope he would share my feelings. To my astonishment, I had discovered that I wasn't the only one sending signals. When Sonic teased me about being in love with Mephiles, the latter would sometimes give my a shy look or even a wink. One time while we were walking in the garden, our hands had brushed. Instead of letting the moment pass, Mephiles had let his hand rest softly in mine. He had looked up at me then and given me that signature searching stare of his, and my face had turned redder than any tomato. I wasn't exactly sure what Mephiles's intent was, but I dreamed of it being the fact he loved me also.

"Stop it," Mephiles growled playfully at me as I held him now, and he looked close to blushing. He was already pretty much over his fright. I didn't want to hold him so close that the situation would become awkward, so I gazed deeply into his eyes. It was the worse choice when I was trying to hide my affection. I was always more of a uncontrollable being around Mephiles. Sadly, my Meph pulled away from me slightly, probably wanting more room. As he glanced around in a semi-nervous state, I noticed he was looking peeved; probably because of my assumption that he didn't know what an elevator was.

"You dare to tease me!? I could easily outsmart the likes of you in any contest!" Mephiles said proudly, now striding around the moving elevator to examine it. "Oh really?" I wondered. "It seems you've even failed to grasp the knowledge that a thing such as an elevator exists." Mephiles sauntered up to me and stared me in the eyes. I was losing, a blush forming on my face as I looked into those glittering green orbs. I took a step backwards and tripped slightly, making me start to fall. Mephiles gave a low murr of content as he watched me lose my balance. I caught my balance on something soft, and blushed even more when I looked around to come eye to eye with Mephiles. I had my hand resting in his chest fur. "I don't remember allowing you to use me to catch your fall," he said. "Oh, I'll be using you for more then that," I murmured in his ear, and it was his time to turn red. "What do you mean?" He said, a faint reddish hue lighting up his cheeks. "What do you think?" I said, pressing my nose to his. He looked down, and took a doubtful step backwards as he said, "If you won't tell me, at least show me." Oh how I wanted to. My brain wheeled about at his teasing and implying smile. I probably would have kissed him there, but the doors opened.

Mephiles forgot all about the elevator and his sparkling green eyes lit up as he took in the new scene that lay before him. "We're on a different floor!" He calmly commented, laughing softly at the realization. "Yes, that's what elevators do," I said in my teasing voice, my attention focused on his attentive face. He was full of life; always so observant, and it just made me adore him more. I wanted him so badly, but as we headed to our room, I still suppressed myself. He could just be messing with me, for trickery was right up his alley, but there was still something genuine about his actions. Being me, I still had one foolish inkling of hope.

We walked into our room to find Knuckles and Sonic still at it with Mario Kart. "Fuck!" Screamed Knuckles. He seemed to have lost yet again. He started on one of his favorite swearing rants. "Speak English!" Sonic scolded. "And speak quietly," Mephiles added in a whisper. "Foolish mortals are asleep." Sonic and Knuckles were both lounging on one King sized bed, so I looked at Mephiles, hiding my growing happiness.

He was on the other bed now, captivating me with his appealing appearance as he snuggled into the covers. Being one half of the Sun god, Solaris, he was prone to chill more often than most. His blue strips popped out from under the blanket, and then his lovely green eyes followed. "Can I join you?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, Shadow. Join me." He beckoned, giving me a small smile. Could that be a hint of seduction in his eyes? My heart once again raced as I tried not to blush. Why couldn't I control the color of my face!? I sat down and pulled the covers over me also. When I stretched my legs out, they brushed his body, sending a pleasurable chill through me. I was so distracted that I didn't notice what Sonic and Knuckles were doing until they were heading out the door.

"See ya folks!" Called Sonic. "Bye! Too bad you don't want to come and enchant the ladies!" Called Knuckles. "Come on, Fuckles!" Sonic complained, and the door slammed. "Where are they going?" I asked Mephiles. "They are heading to a club," he said with disdain. "I didn't want to accompany them."

As he answered, my eyes couldn't help but roam his body. He had taken his shirt off, and the covers were bunched about around his curled up legs. It was possible he had noticed my glance; he gave me a searching, somewhat wary look before stretching over to get a glass on the bedside table. I tried to stop staring, but I just couldn't; he was unbelievably enticing. I was a bug staring into bright light.

I saw that Mephiles was drinking milk, taking in large mouthfuls. He must have been thirsty. The milk left a white stickiness on his muzzle until he blazed suddenly with fire. He didn't burn the sheets or me, but managed to clean himself. Fire kept him clean, and it also left an alluring smell in the room that I couldn't identify.

It was getting harder then ever to resist what I was feeling. We were alone, and all I wanted was to snuggle up to him and maybe even show him how much I loved him. He narrowed his eyes sleepily and then closed them, stretching his arms out. The milk must have been taking effect on him, because he looked woozy. He rolled over and flicked the light off.

The room was air conditioned very well. Within the first few minutes of lights out, Mephiles was shivering slightly. "You're shivering." I said quietly into the darkness. "These blankets won't be enough; however, I don't want to take Sonic's," he said softly. I couldn't tell what implication he had in his voice, but it made me hope.

My eyes had adjusted enough to where I could see his beautiful silhouette, outlined by the faint moonlight that shined in through the window. I don't know where I got the courage. Maybe I had been saving it up. Maybe I was encouraged by the fact he had drunk milk and was sleepy and slightly delirious. Maybe it was all the small hints and implications he had been giving me recently. I only knew one thing. I could not go on any longer without showing him my passion for him, no matter what happened next. I tenderly wrapped my arms around Mephiles.

He froze, and his form stiffened in surprise, but he never made a moment to stop me. Encouraged slightly, I pulled him closer until his back was right up against my stomach. "Shadow," He murmured with a touch of confusion, but his voice was submissive.

He was so soft, and I pressed my face into his spines while my hand ran through his incredibly smooth white chest fur. Every second that passed made me aware of his warm body pressed against mine.

My heart pounded as we lay there, and as I brushed my finger over his torso and face, he made a small movement. I felt him snuggle slightly into my chest, pressing gently back. His drawn up and tense arms lay and he relaxed back into my arms in a satisfyingly comforting gesture.

My spirit rose higher than the highest spot in the universe when he did that, and I had never been more sure of a possible connection between me and Mephiles. It was almost as if he was waiting to see what I'd do next.

I sighed contentedly, overjoyed that I might get to make my dream a reality, and Mephiles gasped softly as my hands began to explore other places than his face. I was tracing his waist and letting my wandering fingers run slightly below his pants line.

He flinched slightly at my touches, but I whispered in his ear. "It's ok." I turned him over until he was facing me and I could see his brilliant green eyes. "Is this another thing you don't know how to deal with, Mephy?" I teased in a low whisper. His mouth was still open in a little "o" of surprise and his adorable cheeks were flushed with color. That answered it for me.

I pressed my lips gently to his, not daring to believe this could actually be real. One of my hands sifted through his spines; the other cradled the side of his face in a firm but gentle grip. He wouldn't kiss back at first, his smooth lips resisting this new treatment slightly. I ran my hands lightly down his sides, causing him to unintentionally press closer to me. His mouth opened in response to the irresistibly good feeling and I blushed. It was only when this happened that he began to kiss back.

He must feel the same way slightly! Either that or the passion must have gotten to him finally. It certainly had got to me. My head spun and my heart was beating faster than Sonic could ever run. He was the only real thing in the world. I was kissing Mephiles the Dark! I desperately hoped this wasn't just a vivid dream, but I highly doubted it, not when this felt so good and real.

When his mouth opened, I kept kissing him without any tongues, holding back from completely going at it. This was better than my wildest dreams, and I didn't want to be too abrupt on the chance this amazing night might end. But as we kept kissing, his lips never shut. Was he giving me a chance I had been longing for? I took it.

I hesitantly slipped my tongue into his mouth, and through my almost closed eyelids, I saw his green eyes shoot open. He didn't resist as I slowly explored his mouth with my tongue, making sure to trace every part. He tasted so phenomenally good that it was mind-blowing, and I kissed him with even more vigor. His small, involuntary moans of pleasure added to my euphoria, and eventually he pulled away slightly, looking delirious.

To my delight, Mephiles only rested for a second before leaning in for more, and this time it was his turn. He was surprisingly good, gently playing with my tongue and even stopping to nibble my lip. I let out a sigh of ecstasy; he tasted so good, like fire, a sprinkle of mint, and something else I couldn't identify.

His arm slid around my shoulder. I never wanted this to stop. I traced the roof of his mouth with my tongue and he let out a gasp of wonder, tilting his head back. This allowed me to move my hands from his head, stroking his neck, then shoulders, and then all the way down his waist. My hands stayed down there as my mouth followed their path. Mephiles clutched at me as I did this, letting out quiet noises that were in-between a laugh and a moan. I knew from the time Knuckles and Sonic "attacked" him that he was very ticklish, but he enjoyed what I was doing all the same.

When I reached his waist, I stretched back up until we were eye to eye. Mephiles's eyes were almost closed from pleasure, but a faint green gleam peeked out from darkly lidded eyes. "Others think you seem cold and stern, even dangerous." I purred. "You certainly can be, but look at you now. I'm seeing another side."

I thought briefly of how many others saw me as uncaring and reserved. It was partly true, but when I was with my true friends, especially with Mephiles, my heart opened up and I became something more then a thing created in a lab.

My thoughts returned almost immediately to Mephiles; the delicious way he smelled and tasted, and the wondrous fact that this was actually happening. Something in the world was now impossible. I could not get happier than this.

I rubbed Mephiles's head with deep strokes, playing with his ears, and I ran my tongue across his open lips before pulling him in for another deep kiss. To my surprise, when I was finished, Mephiles let out a soft purr and buried his head into my shoulder and chest. His action filled me with wild desire and lust, and I pulled my head back down to his, so that our foreheads were touching. As we kissed, I had moved until I was partially on top of Mephiles's body, staring into his enchanting eyes. Now I ran my hands up and down his sides again, which earned me another purr. I just couldn't believe this was happening.

This time, my hands didn't stop when they reached his pants line; they travelled down to his zipper. Mephiles's eyes opened a inch more; he probably was probably wondering what I was doing. I took my own clothes off first, and then slipped his pants off. He didn't try to stop me. We lay without a shred of clothing, now on our sides and facing each other.

My eyes couldn't stop looking at him, they took in every part of his flawless body with awe. He was more beautiful than anything I could have ever imagined. His eyes widened, and to my content I watched them travel over my body with appreciation and a touch of fear.

He looked a bit uncertain, but then wrapped his arms around my waist, blushing deeply. He then slowly pulled me closer to him until our bodies seemed to become one. He brushed his lips delicately across mine before snuggling into my chest. Once again, it felt like he was waiting to see what would come next.

I looked down at his perfect face, tucked lightly under mine. I could see the rest of his body also. He was breathtaking and stunning, and almost unreal. Mephiles looked down, blushing again under my stare. He cast a glance up at me, asking silently what was going to happen and what his part was. "You're going to let me do whatever I want to you," I whispered seductively as I tugged his arm, positioning him under me. "It's my turn tonight."

As he held himself up by his elbows, Mephiles looked like he didn't know whether he should trust me or what to think of my statement. His eyes glanced down at my hands that were in the process of slipping down his chest to his slightly parted legs. The look he gave me was both wary and longing. A second later, whatever doubts he had were released as I began running my fingers down the insides of his thighs.

The sensation made him reel back against the cushioned headboard. I stroked my hands around and under his thighs, coming daringly close to giving him another ultimate pleasure, teasing him. The feel of satin skin beneath my fingers got me excited, and the emotion raced through my chest like there was a hummingbird in there trying to escape.

He let out a whimper of longing and I obliged, my fingers gently starting to stroke his member. Mephiles let a quiet moan of content, collapsing under me. Pleasing him was all the pleasure I needed. I couldn't believe this was happening; I was living and starting my dream of being with him! I was filled with a sudden need for his thoughts; he had to be feeling what I was feeling! "Say you're mine!" I pleaded.

"You're mine." He chuckled softly, eyes tight shut from lasting waves of delight. Although he was messing with my words, it felt wonderful to hear him say that. "You know what I mean," I said, resting my cheek against his warm forehead. He gave in. "Alright. I'm yours." That was all I needed. My world was complete bliss; I was determined to make him mine now and forever in all possible ways.

This time our kiss was more forceful and I marveled at the new strength of it. I could barely get a breath in. Mephiles was kissing me like he never had before. His tongue won dominance and dance around my mouth, brushing my skin and making my whole body tingle. I loved hearing all the sounds in the surrounding air; the swish of fur on fur, the brush of our lips as we kissed, and the reactions I got from Mephiles as my hands travelled over his body. Now Mephiles slid down onto my chest and buried his head in my chest fur. He looked up at me with dark green eyes that expressed something I couldn't name. It was his signature look, and it always made him look interested, calm, observant, and even a bit submissive. It was the look that had made my heart race the first time I saw him. This time, his look held something else; contentment..and maybe even love. Our breathing finally dialed down, but our eyes were still locked, his gaze growing evermore intense. Finally, he spoke in that deep voice I had always loved. "Dare to continue, Shadow?"

I blushed, as always. His deep stare was pushing my emotions over the edge. I rolled him over, my hands resting on his chest as I lay on top of him. His gaze didn't change. I played with his chest fur, ruffling it between my fingers as I asked, "Will you let me?" He smirked. "Maybe." His expression was irresistible.

I gently tugged his slightly resistant hands to his sides. "I'll get a better answer from you yet. I know what your true answer is." I told him, as with light touches, I caressed his member and the very base of his thighs, weaving my hands in and out. My touch caused Mephiles to give a deep satisfied sigh and shudder in pleasure. "Oh, really?" He asked me, slightly out of breath, trying not to let any more sounds escape his throat. "You like this," I said, and continued. I was right, for once, and when I started to rub his member again, he gave up. He would try to open his eyes and wrap his arms around my shoulders or pet my head, but every time I made another move, he would be in such ecstasy that his eyes would shut in enjoyment and he would yield to me. What he could do was kiss me, and he filled my mouth with that heavenly taste as he and I both relished in each other.

Mephiles slowly opened his eyes as my mouth parted from his, my hands on his waist. I wanted more of him. My hands stayed where they were, and I slipped down his soft body until my face was slightly below my hands. Mephiles bit his lip softly and looked down at me with a somewhat clueless expression. Oh how I loved him. I drew my tongue across his member and heard him give a small low yelp of surprise in response. His exclamation changed to a pleasured moan as I pressed my lips lightly to the tip of his erection. I took him gently into my mouth and let my tongue trace his skin. How could he taste even better downstairs?

I heard his head hit the pillow. My head rested on his downy legs and one of my arms massaged his sides. I began playing with his tail, twisting it beneath my fingers. As I worked my mouth up and down his member, I listened to the many gasps coming from my love. I couldn't help but stop what I was doing to peer up at his face. His mouth was ajar and he was breathing in short little gasps. "More," he pleaded to me softly. I reveled in seeing him so submissive, but I chose to press my lips back to his face. His hands had been lying limply at his sides, but now he curled his fingers in my white chest fur and pulled me closer. My hands snaked down his waist and finished the job my mouth had started. He finally came, marking the white bed with more white. I gave a tiny start of surprise. I had almost forgotten that was what happened during physical love. I wanted to give him even more.

I gently pinned his arms down, making sure he was at ease. I had never done what I was about to do, and excitement filled me up. I cuddled Mephiles's slight form from behind, nuzzling into the back of his head. As the lasting sensations of my hands faded he struggled slightly, murmuring softly in slight anticipation. "Shhh, Meph," I breathed. "This might be a bit unexpected," I curled my legs around his body and spread his legs apart. His eyes opened wide just as I entered him.

Since he was able to become liquidated, he was extremely flexible, and all he felt when I entered him was immediate wonder. At first I went slowly and carefully, making sure to hit all the pleasure points I thought existed. Mephiles gasped and moaned, completely caught up by the joy of this new feeling. Encouraged, I went even faster, barely trying to suppress moans myself.

His walls took shape to tighten perfectly around my member, causing an almost unbearable amount of friction. It was amazing; I was barely aware of the sounds we both made as we inhaled in great elation. I went as fast and thorough as I possibly could, feeling exhilarated beyond comprehension. The feeling was so intense I saw stars. Mephiles expressed what he was feeling by exuberantly gasping out my name. He was completely enraptured, and his vast green eyes were glazed over as he let out short little breaths.

The pleasure seemed to go on and on, and it was bliss. If it was possible to die from feeling good, I would have been dead a long time ago. We both reached our climaxes, the immense pleasure taking over us. I made sure we both finished our releases over the bed so the covers wouldn't become more ruined. I knew we would have some explaining to do in the morning but I didn't care.

We simply lay there afterwords, me clutching Mephiles like a heated lifeline, my nose buried in his fuzzy chest. He lay cuddled close to me, eyes closed as I cradled his slender body. There was a sweet smell that filled the room, like smoke, but much more appealing. He was completely limp, still enjoying wave after delightful wave of pure rapture along with me. "I love you," he gasped softly, and my heart filled with so much emotion I was surprised it didn't burst apart. "I have loved you always," I whispered, and watched as he fell asleep. I travelled to dreamland soon after, holding close the silky being that was now mine.


End file.
